


Jb thinks too much.

by Naylias



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, I just posted because it’s been in my drafts for forever, Internal Conflict, Markbum, Not Beta Read, Not really romantic, Random - Freeform, internalish dialogue, shy jaebum?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylias/pseuds/Naylias
Summary: “I don’t know. I guess my mind just blanked.”“They say only people with small brains blank out,”“Who in the hell says that?”“Me.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 14





	Jb thinks too much.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mistakes. Just enjoy. Follow me @notonespringday on Twitter.

Emotions. They’re horrible. At least that’s what Jaebum knows. Feelings are something he’s good at reading. In a sense that, when someone is angry, Jaebum knows. When they’re uncomfortable, he knows that as well. If someone wasn’t okay, Jaebum knew. It will be in the way the light in their eyes dims or brightens or because of the tears threatening to pour (a more obvious sign.) As obvious some things are, Jaebum continues to be surprised at how dense some people will be. Someone is clearly not okay, yet they’re easily fooled. Although, sometimes not pointing it out seems like the best thing to do. He doesn’t know why he notices the small things. Like sudden changes in a sentence. Or sudden urgency to leave a room. Jaebum notices. He sees people try to hide from others to cry. He sees, he hears. He knows. 

Yet, 

Knowing all these things. Feelings are distant to him. He supposes he should be comforting his coworker when she is currently about to cry.  
His boss is an ass. He knows he should be sad for the recent loss his friend is going through. Jaebum knows what he should do. But instead, he pretends not to notice at all. Maybe he’s also part of the problem. 

“I’m okay!” Says the poor intern who just got yelled at. Her bottom lip quivers and she avoids Jaebum's eyes. 

“Oh.. well I-“ His voice quiets and he thinks. Jaebum doesn’t really have anything to say. It’s complicated. Jaebum’s head is confusing. 

The intern waves goodbye to everyone else and Jaebum catches a tear on her cheek as she rushes out the building. He stands there, quietly and face blank, like an idiot.

In reality he’s frustrated. He wants to run after the poor intern. Comfort her. Tell her everything is okay, and that she did well. That was the correct thing to do. But he couldn’t move. Something in his mind.. didn’t want him to. He couldn’t find it in himself to do anything. It wasn’t out fear. It wasn’t out of anything. His mind just didn’t want to. He thinks he and people have different meanings when talking about the mind against the heart. He didn’t really feel sorry for her. 

She did fuck up. -his mind quietly stated. 

But she’s new. -his soul? Heart? said after the first, rather bland statement. 

It was quiet then. He realizes he must’ve been standing there for a while. He turns his head to the clock. 

“Still an hour left Jb,” Mark, his coworker informed. 

“Standing there isn’t going to get these contracts reviewed,” He added lightly. 

Mark had a rather quiet voice. Jaebum doesn’t know why this thought suddenly entered his mind. He’s heard Mark’s voice before. Always a hushed and almost breathy voice. The man spoke in whispers. It didn’t bother him much. He liked his voice. He didn’t hear it too much. It was just the right tone. And perfect for conversing. 

Jaebum nodded. He walked back to his desk with a tired sigh, all he wanted now was a nap. 

“Why were you standing there?” Mark asks, although it doesn’t sound like a question. 

Jaebum shrugs. 

“I was.. contemplating,” 

Mark nods. Jaebum thinks their conversation ends there. That’s usually how they go. Either Mark or Jaebum ask or mention something, the latter just answers or acknowledges that something was said. Jaebum shakes his mouse to awake his computer screen. 

“About what?” Comes Mark’s second question. 

Jaebum thinks as he sees his screen lights up. He clicks around and he hears Mark type a few things out. 

“I don’t know. I guess my mind just blanked.” 

“They say only people with small brains blank out.” 

And Jaebum doesn’t know whether to be insulted or just confused. 

“Who in the hell says that?” 

Mark clears his throat and turns his head to Jaebum. His voice rang a bit more clearly. He’s amused.

“Me.”


End file.
